seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spike/Misc.
Character Design Spike was originally conceived by Wyvern 0m3g4 due to the earlier concept of the Dino Dino Fruit, Model: Kentrosaurus he had nearly one year before joining Ship of Fools Wiki. The idea for the Devil Fruit had come to mind while he was busy imagining a team of five characters with individual Devil Fruit powers; the leader wielding the Bone Bone Fruit, a burly bruiser with the Dino Dino Fruit, Model: Kentrosaurus, a girl with the Rope Rope Fruit, a dark, mysterious member who used the Shadow Shadow Fruit, and a smart, nerdy team member who made use of the Clone Clone Fruit. In time, the characters were forgotten, but alongside the Bone Bone Fruit, Clone Clone Fruit and Rope Rope Fruit, Wyvern had kept the Dino Dino Fruit, Model: Kentrosaurus fresh in his mind. Upon joining Ship of Fools Wiki, and realizing he had begun work on a pirate crew, Wyvern went straight to work at creating a first mate for the crew's captain. This decision was made mostly due to Wyvern believing it to be cool and fun to include a first mate right away; while being oblivious to the fact that multiple other users had done the same as him. The first idea that came to him was making the first mate the user of his Dino Dino Fruit, Model: Kentrosaurus; and from there, more ideas sprang forth. Wyvern began attempting to think up various names for this first mate; one being "Len," in reference to the word "millennium." Eventually, the name was scratched for something else. Wyvern's second attempt to name the first mate came in the form of the name, "Spike." Spike's name was meant to sound like a cliché bad boy name while referring to his Devil Fruit power. Liking the word play a lot, Wyvern kept the name and continued to move on from there. With a power, a position and a name, Wyvern began trying to give the character his personality and reason for joining The Jolly Pirates. He ultimately decided that he'd have a story about his crew of pirates chasing after the legendary treasure, One Piece. However, as he was unwilling to compromise Chris' original concept at the time, and thus refused to have Chris desire the One Piece, Wyvern turned to Spike. On a simple whim, Spike was given the dream of wanting to be Pirate King, which quickly drew attention to the character from others. Wyvern, to this day, continues to recall the pride and joy he felt as other users complimented the "creative" choice to have the first mate pursue the One Piece, and not the captain of the crew. He also considers this to be the main reason why the Jollys started off so well on the wiki early on. Figuring he'd need a good contrast to Chris' child-like demeanor, Wyvern attempted to focus on making Spike, in his own words, "a cool, more serious badass" type of character. In order to do so, he decided upon giving Spike his iconic love of fighting, to make him seem cooler. And in turn, proceeded to make Spike an adrenaline junkie; a person who is addicted to adrenaline inducing situations, such as danger or excitement, in order to not only explain Spike's love of fighting, but why he wanted to become Pirate King. Spike was also originally intended to be a notorious bragger, through such claims as "running faster than Kizaru," being strong enough to defeat giants," and "being hardy enough to survive even a Buster Call." This was scrapped over time, because Wyvern felt the Jollys had too many overly proud characters as it were at the time, and had wanted to focus on Timber as the crew's bragger. Like Chris and the others, Spike was further developed a few years later, in order to become a more well rounded, enjoyable and understandable character. Spike's adrenaline addiction was played up more, in more obvious ways, to add a greater sense of humor surrounding the character, and his role as first mate of the crew became more pronounced, to make him appear cooler to Wyvern's readers. As a result, Spike became more reckless, and more responsible in attitude. For the sake of comedy, Spike was made literal-minded, and as a result, takes everything he reads and hears seriously. Also, in an attempt to impart what he thought was an important message through the character, Wyvern gave Spike a centralized theme regarding faith, and the power in believing despite all odds. To make this a reality, Wyvern imbued Spike with an almost undying level of faith in his crewmates, friends, and allies, as well as in his dream, his abilities and the existence of otherwise unbelievable things, like the One Piece. Wyvern has expressed that this is because he himself feels faith can be more powerful and at times, more important, than what he calls "cold, hard logic," and as such, wanted to share his point of view with his readers. This may also have to do with Wyvern's impressed reaction towards Luffy's speech about the importance of the jolly roger, after Wapol attempted to shoot down Hiriluk's flag. Wyvern however, isn't entirely sure regarding this matter, and thus marks it as a possible source of inspiration for Spike's immense faith in what he believes in. Major Battles Pre-Time Skip *Spike vs. Pirates (Lost) *Spike vs. Bounty Hunters (Escaped and stole a gun) *Spike vs. Urufu (Multiple fights; lost all of them) Post-Time Skip Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Interestingly, Spike, the first mate of the crew, is the one who wants to become Pirate King, not his captain. *Spike gained the epithet "Ancient Fighter" due to his Devil Fruit power. *One of the possible names Wyvern 0m3g4 had thought of for Spike was Len, a shortened form of the word "millenium," which would have referred to the long period of time between the extinction of the dinosaurs and the rise of modern human beings; a clear nod to Spike's Dino Dino Fruit powers. **Ultimately, Wyvern would decide on calling him Spike, after the spiky tips of the stegosaur species and due to finding the name to suit the cool, tough guy image Wyvern had of Spike in his mind at the time. *Spike's birthday is on Earth Day, which was another attempt to refer to dinosaurs via fossils (the logic being fossils are found in the ground, or rather, the earth.) *Inspired by Oda's answers to an SBS question regarding what the Straw Hat Pirates would be if they lived in our world, Wyvern decided to take on the challenge of doing the same for The Jolly Pirates. In Spike's case, Wyvern stated that he would be Australian. *Spike's other epithet, "Aniki," and the fact that he can become a dinosaur are reminiscent of the character Agumon from Digimon Savers/Data Squad, who can evolve into a huge dinosaur and calls his human partner "Aniki." It's "Boss" in the dub. *If Spike were ever in an anime, Wyvern has decided he would be played by Daisuke Ono in the Japanese version of the series. Daisuke is well known for playing roles such as (but not limited to:) Mahou Sensei Negima - Albireo Imma Konjiki no Gash Bell/Zatch Bell! - Gofure Bleach - Mabashi and Tsukishima Shukuro The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - Itsuki Koizumi Durarara!! - Shizuo Heiwajima Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic - Sinbad Jojo's Bizarre Adventure - Jotaro Kujo *Likewise, Wyvern would have chosen Travis Willingham to play Spike in the English version. Travis is known for playing such roles as (but not limited to): Bleach - Hyorinmaru (spirit) Fullmetal Alchemist - Roy Mustang History's Strongest Disciple: Kenichi - Loki Naruto: Shippuden - Jugo, Zetsu and Fudo One Piece - Portgas (Gol) D. Ace and Daddy *Wyvern had requested a fellow user, and good friend of his, Pudge48, to make a personal jolly roger for Spike. The picture to the right is Spike's jolly roger. External Links Sabaody Archipelago - One Piece Wiki article about the Sabaody Archipelago; the island chain Spike calls home Drum Island - One Piece Wiki article about Drum Island; the island Spike trained on for two years during the time skip Pirate - One Piece Wiki article about pirates; Spike's occupation First Mate - One Piece Wiki article about first mates; Spike's position amongst the crew Life Return - One Piece Wiki article about Life Return, an ability Spike can use Kentrosaurus - Wikipedia article on the kentrosaurus, the species of dinosaur Spike can become Travis Willingham - Wikipedia article about Travis Willingham; Spike's FUNimation Voice Actor Adrenaline Junkie - Wikipedia article about "adrenaline junkies," which was the original source of inspiration behind Spike's personality Site Navigation Category:Character Subpages Category:Wyvern 0m3g4